Changes come quickly
by DA-chen
Summary: Eine Songfic über unser allseits geliebtes Paar: James und Lily, doch !Achtung! wird es ein Happy End geben? Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ..3teilig..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Inhalt und die Melodie der hier ausgewählten Lieder gehören Linkin Park und Warner Bros. Records. Die Lieder stammen vom ersten Album: "Hybrid Theory". 1. In the end, 2. A place for my head, 3. Pushing me away.

**Zusammenfassung:** Oh, das ist so kurz, da würde ich ja schon alles vorher verraten! Es ist eine Lily/James-Songfic, spielt im letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts und besteht insgesamt aus drei Teilen.

**Anmerkung:** Dass die Lieder von Linkin Park sind, soll euch nicht abschrecken! Aber hätte ich nicht gesagt von wem sie stammen, würde das auch keinen stören! _grins_

**PART (I)**

**James saß zwar im Unterricht aber er war ganz neben sich. Der Tag ****  
****kroch so dahin. Ein Klopfen an der Tür, Dumbledore trat ein. ****  
****Er wolle James Potter sprechen, sagte er. James stand auf, er ****  
****folgte ihm und stillschweigend gingen sie die Gänge entlang. ****  
****Doch James wusste es. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er wusste, ****  
****was ihm bevorstand.**

_It start with one thing/ I don't know why __  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try __  
__Keep that mind/ I designed this rhyme __  
__To explain in due time __  
__All I know_

**Sie saßen sich gegenüber und Dumbledore legte seine Hand ****  
****schützend und beruhigend auf James Schulter. Er begann: ****  
****„Es tut mir leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass deine Eltern tot sind…"**

_Time is a valuable thing __  
__Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings __  
__Watch it count down to the end of the day __  
__The clock ticks life away __  
__It's so unreal_

**James hatte es schon geahnt. Irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, ****  
****an dem seine Eltern sterben und er trug es mit Fassung. Doch ****  
****wusste er nicht, dass es ihn in Wirklichkeit so treffen würde.**

_Didn't look out below __  
__Watch the time go right out the window __  
__Trying to hold on/ But didn't even know __  
__Wasted it all just to __  
__Watch you go_

**Sie hatten sich mit ihm schon des Öfteren darüber unterhalten, ****  
****um ihn darauf vorzubereiten.**

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried/ It all feel apart __  
__What it mean to me/ Will eventually/ Be a memory/ Of a time when_

**Er hatte versucht sich nicht allzu sehr darauf zu konzentrieren. Sich ****  
****auf andere Sachen zu fixieren, mit seinen Freunden abhängen oder ****  
****mit Mädchen ausgehen - ganz normale Dinge halt.**

_I tried so hard __  
__And got so far __  
__But in the end __  
__It doesn't even matter __  
__I had to fall __  
__And to lose it all __  
__But in the end __  
__It doesn't even matter_

**Doch genützt hat es alles nicht. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf die ****  
****Schule konzentrieren, hat seine Freunde vernachlässigt und jetzt… ****  
****hatte er alles verloren.**

_One thing/ I don't know why __  
__Doesn't even matter how hard you try __  
__Keep that mind/ I designed this rhyme __  
__To remind myself how __  
__I tried so hard __  
__In spite of the way you were mocking me __  
__Acting like I was part of your property __  
__Remembering all the times you fought with me/ I'm surprised __  
__It got so far_

**Er hat seinen einzigen Halt verloren. ****  
****Seine Eltern waren tot und es war unwiderruflich…**

_Things aren't the way they were before __  
__You wouldn't even recognize me anymore __  
__Not that you knew me back then __  
__But it all comes back to me __  
__In the end __  
__You kept everything inside and even though I tried __  
__It all feel apart __  
__What it meant to me/ Will eventually/ Be a memory/ Of the time when I_

**Dumbledore hatte ihm Zeit gelassen die Nachricht zu verarbeiten ****  
****Und schickte ihn in den Krankenflügel, so schnell könne ****  
****James seine Eltern nicht sehen…**

_I put my trust in you __  
__pushed as far as I can go __  
__And for all this __  
__There's only one thing you should know…_

_Okay, dies ist meine erste und einzige Songfic aus drei Teilen bestehend. Lasst mir doch ein Review da! ;-)_

_DA-chen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Inhalt und die Melodie der hier ausgewählten Lieder gehören Linkin Park und Warner Bros. Records. Die Lieder stammen vom ersten Album: "Hybrid Theory". 1. In the end, 2. A place for my head, 3. Pushing me away.

**Author's Note: **_Hermine: Danke für dein Review! Hier ist der zweite Teil, viel Spaß! ;-)_

-.-.-.-.-

**PART (II)**

**Die Beerdigung rückte immer näher. ****  
****James fühlte sich, so dachte er, schon reif für das Wiedersehen…**

…A Place For My Head…

**… die Beerdigung schleppte sich. ****  
****Nun hatte James endlich den ersehnten Abschied von ****  
****seinen Eltern hinter sich… ****  
****Da erst begann die Trauer.**

_I watch how the __  
__Moon sits in the sky/ In the dark night __  
__Shining with the light from the sun __  
__The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming __  
__The moon's gonna owe it one_

**Er war wieder in Hogwarts. Die Beerdigung lag nun seit ****  
****zwei Stunden hinter ihm und er spürte eine Leere… ****  
****Er hatte seinen Geist im Sarg seiner Eltern hinterlassen ****  
****und der ist mit ihnen begraben worden.**

_It makes me think of how you act to me/ You do __  
__Favors and then rapidly/ You just __  
__Turn around and start asking me/ About __  
__Things that you want back from me __  
__I'm sick of the tension/ Sick of the hunger __  
__Sick of you acting like I owe you this __  
__Find another place/ To feed your greed – __  
__While I find a place to rest_

**James stellte die Musik lauter und legte sich in sein Bett. ****  
****Der Schlafsaal war leer, seine Freunde wollten ihm ****  
****Zeit zum Nachdenken und Verarbeiten geben.**

_I want to be in another place __  
__I hate when you say you don't understand __  
__You'll see it's not meant to be __  
__I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy __  
__A place for my head_

**Niemand, außer den drei Freunden, wusste von James Eltern. ****  
****Keiner hatte mitbekommen wie dreckig es ihm ging, ****  
****oder dass er seit fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr ****  
****regelmäßig im Unterricht erschien.**

_Maybe someday/ I'll be just like you/ And __  
__Step on people like you do and __  
__Run away the people I thought I knew __  
__I remember back then who you were __  
__You used to be calm/ Used to be strong __  
__Used to be generous/ But you should've known_

**Nur eine Person machte sich Sorgen um James.**

_That you'd __  
__Wear out your welcome/ Now you see __  
__How quiet it is/ All alone/ I'm so_

**Doch war es nicht wegen James Trauer sondern ****  
****Lily hatte Angst, er würde sich gehen lassen. ****  
****Er ließ sich gehen, doch aus einem Grund, der ihr ****  
****unbekannt sein und bleiben sollte.**

_Sick of the tension/ Sick of the hunger __  
__Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

**Sie hörte einen unglaublichen Krach, dabei ****  
****war es gerade zehn Uhr morgens.**

_Find another place/ To feed your greed – __  
__While I find a place to rest_

**Erst dachte sie sich nichts und ging kurz in ihren ****  
****Schlafsaal, da sie ein paar Sachen holen wollte. ****  
****Als…**

_You try to take the best of me __  
__Go away – Go __  
__You Try To Take The Best Of Me_

**Sie stieß die Tür zu James Schlafsaal laut auf. ****  
****Hinter dieser Tür war die Quelle für den morgendlichen ****  
****Lärm…**

**»GO AWAY«**

**James lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür, es versank sein ****  
****nasses Gesicht noch tiefer in seinem Kissen. ****  
****Er wusste ja nicht, was oder wer da in der Tür stand. ****  
****Es war ihm auch egal, solange der- oder diejenige wieder ****  
****schnell verschwand.**

-----------

_Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review! Danke euch!_

_DA-chen_


End file.
